1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for easily and accurately aligning the rear wheel of a motorcycle when adjusting a previously installed chain or belt drive or for repositioning the wheel when a new chain or belt is installed.
2. Prior Art
For as long as belt and chain driven wheeled apparati have been in existence, the need for adjusting tension in the belt or chain while maintaining the alignment of the driven wheel has been a concern of operators of such apparati. In the case of motorcycles the driven wheel is, in most cases, suspended by a swing arm of various dimensions for distinct machines. The swing arm generally provides an extended oval perforation along both the inside and outside edges thereof to receive an axle of the motorcycle. In order to adjust tension in the drive chain of the machine, the rear wheel sprocket and axle are moved forwardly or rearwardly depending up the type of adjustment desired.
Generally, in order to adjust the axle position, a nut, mounted on a threaded stud which is connected to the axle, must be turned to either loosen the threaded stud or tighten the same. While these apparati do effectively move the axle of the machine rearwardly or forwardly they provide no indication of the degree to which the opposite end of the axle is forward or rearward of the first end thereof. Therefore, those who endeavor to adjust the indicated drive members must guess whether or not the wheel is straight. The prior art method which is otherwise known as "dead reckoning" is a method patently lacking accuracy.
Drawbacks associated with employing the "dead reckoning" method include a dangerous riding condition occasioned by misalignment, excessive wear on the drive chain or belt, sprockets and tire, reduced fuel economy, and the risk of "throwing" the drive member, causing the rider delay at best and at worst possibly injury. Clearly these drawbacks are undesirable.
A further drawback of the "dead reckoning" method is that it is time consuming. One must adjust one side of the axle to a "guesstimated" position and then adjust the other side. One of skill in the art will readily recognize that the second adjustment affects the tension in the first end of the axle as well. Further adjustments, all of which are more guesses, are required, before even a dead reckoning observation can be made.
All of the above drawbacks are easily alleviated by the present invention as described hereunder.